Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Burnectfivexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var (nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectfivexe2x80x99. The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purposes of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectfivexe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of an open pollinated cross of the nectarine tree xe2x80x98Mayfirexe2x80x99 (non-patented) which was used as the seed parent. The pollen parent is an unknown nectarine variety. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1997 growing season, the new, variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was achieved by budding same to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown that those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit were established, and appeared to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burnectfivexe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of medium to large size, has vigorous growth, and is a regular and productive bearer of large, firm, yellow flesh, semi-freestone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The tree has a medium-chilling requirement of approximately 550 hours. The tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree, with a high degree of red skin color, and firm flesh. The fruit appears to have good handling and shipping quality. The xe2x80x98Burnectfivexe2x80x99 nectarine tree bears fruit that is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately May 15 to May 25 under ecological conditions prevailing in Central California. In comparison to the seed parent xe2x80x98Mayfirexe2x80x99 Nectarine, the new variety ripens about 12 or more days later.